What really happened to the Interceptors?
by StormRocker
Summary: Starling tries to explain to her son what really happened to the Interceptors.


I do not own Storm Hawks. OK, so I got a request to write a Starling only fan-fiction so I hope that you like. Now I have to point out something not to cause any trouble, Starling is really a Cyclonian and is married to the Dark Ace and mother of his child, so she's really a baddie.

Aden had just walked in from his day at the Talon Academy. It was just him and his mother for the day as Dark Ace was away on a mission, so it was just the two of them alone. As Aden threw his bag on the floor and made his way into the kitchen, Starling noticed something unusual about her son. He was reading his history book about past sky knight squadrons.

"OK, who are you and what have you done with my son?" Starling said in a joking manner, but to her surprise Aden was not listening, he was just sitting at the table with his head stuck in the book. This annoyed Starling slightly, she hated being ignored. With Aden's head still stuck in that book, she snatched it away from him.

"Huh? Oh man! Really mum?" he slouched back in his chair knowing very well well that he was not going to get the book back off his mum unless she gave it to him.

"Mum please! I have to study!" he whined.

"What for? You never took any real interest in history, why the sudden change?" Starling questioned her son. He just sat in his chair and said nothing with a saddened look on his face, kind of like a cute lost puppy.

Honestly, Starling could not resist that look on his face, he was so much like his father, pretty much a spitting image of Dark Ace, just a lot younger and shorter.

Starling handed the book back to Aden. "You never answered my question Aden. Why the sudden interest in history?".

Aden looked at his mother thinking, 'OK just tell her'. "Well, in class mum we were learning about the Interceptors, " Starling eyes widened about a fraction, she never thought of ever hearing her son say that name. "and well, something my teacher said did not make sense. She said that the Interceptors were lead by the sky knight Starling, who then after falling for the Dark Ace turned Cyclonian behind the rest of the Atmos so that no one unless they were Cyclonian knew."

Starling sat down facing her son, "Right Aden, continue."

Aden sat silent for a moment and then continued, "But you always said that you were a Cyclonian and that you, like dad, betrayed the Interceptors and stayed as a Cyclonian after, I don't get it mum. What really happened to the Interceptors?"

Starling sighed and looked down at the floor and then back at Aden. "You really want to know because it's a complicated story." Aden just nodded.

"OK. Well as you know I was always working for the Cyclonian's, just like your father, we were born on Cyclonia but we never actually knew each other until we both met at the sky knight academy graduation party.

"What really happened was that at different times, both within the same week, me and your father were sent undercover at the age of thirteen to train at the sky knight academy and become part of a squadron to, you know, intercept for Cyclonia.

"At the graduation party, about two or three years later, I met your father, obviously because we did not know each other at the time we never revealed to each other that we were both really Cyclonian's.

"A week later we became part of our own squadrons, your father went with the Storm Hawks and me with the Interceptors. Over time I was earning the Interceptors trust, but I never really liked them, I was just using them just like your father with the Storm Hawks.

"We were the second best squadron in all of the Atmos, but I never forgot my real antics for Cyclonia. Any ways, the day of the final battle, I discovered your father had betrayed the Storm Hawks and at that time I had paid Repton to dispose of the Interceptors at the will of Master Cyclonis, which he did very well, but then he got carried away and came after me and then your father saved me." Aden looked stunned, he did not realise what had happened, he was about to speak the stopped and then said, "And that's it? It was true but they didn't tell us in full?".

Starling smiled at him, "Yes Aden, that's it.".

Aden looked away, Starling could clearly see that there were now more questions that he wanted to ask, but in a split moment she looked away from Aden looking at someone standing behind him.

"Just one more question mum?" Aden questioned curiously.

Starling suddenly looked back at Aden, "Yeah?"

"What about you and dad, how did you stay in touch?". Starling just smiled at Aden, then a sudden cool, shilling but familiar voice came, "We kept meeting each other secretly, 'Sky Knights' at that time weren't allowed to have relationships."

Aden tuned around to see his dad standing in the door way. "You see Aden," Dark Ace walked over and knelt behind Starling putting his arm around her shoulder, "the old Storm Hawks and the Interceptors had a small, petty rivalry. So we weren't allowed to be seen with each other by them, so we used to meet up secretly, an one thing was for sure I could tell for some strange reason that she was a Cyclonian just like me."

That final answer, answered all the questions Aden had for that day about his parents and the interceptors.

Oooooooooooooooooooooh so I hope you like. Please let me know what you think in reviews.

:) :) :) :)


End file.
